Always Should Be Someone You Really Love
by HidingBehindASockPuppet
Summary: Written for the TwiKinkFest. Slash. D/s. Forced fem. Very much rated M.


_This story was originally written for the TwiKinkFest_

_The original prompt can be found here: _** tinyurl 896krzo** -_ "I would like to ask for a story containing this particular sweet, pink, pacyfier-shaped object. Preferably slash fic with forced (or not) feminization."_

* * *

><p>Garrett walks into the room and smiles. His boy—well maybe not tonight—is sitting on the edge of their bed waiting for him. At the sound of footsteps, Alec's head shoots up and Garrett glimpses the look of discomfort and apprehension on his beautiful face. What he'd demanded of his boy for the night is one of Alec's soft limits, and Garrett knows it's taking everything Alec has to do this for him, which makes this submission to Garrett's will even sweeter.<p>

His eyes take in the light blue corset that cinches Alec's small waist and the matching silk and lace panties that barely contain his cock, the head trying to inch out the top of the waistband as Alec hardens under Garrett's gaze. His dark hair and long bangs are held off his face by a headband, showing off his beautiful eyes rimmed in kohl. Lips that are always plump and red now shine with the addition of light gloss, and Garrett can't wait to see them stretched around his prick.

It crosses his mind that he should just keep Alec home and fuck him into the mattress until neither of them can see straight, but then he won't get the chance to show him off and, in any event, he'll get his chance later.

"You look beautiful."

Alec blushes and shakes his head, his hands pick nervously at the lace trim on the corset.

"I look ridiculous." Alec's eyes are glassy and there's a crimson flush across his chest. "Don't make me do this," he pleads.

Garrett is in front of him in two strides, forcing him to crane his neck to look up. Grasping his chin, Garrett holds his boy's attention. "You. Look. Beautiful. You have no idea how much."

Taking Alec's hand in his, he presses it against his groin, against the pulsing hardness there. "This is for you, _because_ of you. Do you think I'd be this hard, this turned on if you looked ridiculous?"

Alec moans and the glassiness in his eyes now shows desire, not tears. Garrett is happy to note that the head of his boy's cock has pushed free of the lacey panties, sticking out of the fabric obscenely, a pearl of precum glistening at the tip. He runs his fingertip over it, reveling in Alec's reaction—in the way his eyes flutter shut and his teeth close over his bottom lip, biting back a moan or whine or plea. Gathering the moisture there, Garrett rubs it over Alec's lips before pressing his finger inside the wet warmth of his mouth, finally eliciting a whimper from his boy.

He draws back and brushes a thumb over Alec's cheek, sliding his hand to the back of his neck and waiting for Alec to open his eyes. When he does, Garrett says, "It's time to finish getting dressed."

A slight tremor passes through his boy, but after a deep breath Alec pushes himself to his feet and turns to the clothes laid near him on the bed. Garrett watches him adjust his cock in the panties so it juts to the side and remains covered. The ruffled skirt goes on first, followed by the blouse, which is just revealing enough to glimpse the corset under it. He slips his feet into the ballet flats—Garrett knows he can't walk in heels—and after taking another deep breath turns around.

And there she stands.

Garrett's girl for the night.

Alice.

She squirms under her lover's gaze, awkward, uncomfortable. Despite it all, she's complying, pushing her boundaries, submitting to his will; the high that gives him is heady. Garrett goes to his knees in front of her, his hands sliding up her slim, shapely legs and he wraps his arms around her waist, his face pressing into her stomach. "I love you so much," he tells her, and feels her shudder with need.

Lifting her skirt, Garrett nuzzles Alice's hard cock through her panties, mouthing at it through the lace and silk, and when he pulls away he enjoys the telltale wetness spreading out from where the hard tip is nestled into the fabric.

Garrett stands and kisses her, feeling her go pliant in his arms, willing and eager. "There's one more thing," he whispers in her ear, and feels her stiffen.

Reaching behind him to a bag he'd left by the bed, he pulls out a toy. It isn't the largest plug Alice has ever seen—actually, it's quite small.

"It's pink!" she squawks.

"So it is," Garrett says with a grin.

"I don't like pink," Alice replies. "It looks like a freaking pacifier and it's . . . it's . . . it's so . . . girly," she whispers.

"And my _girl _is going to wear it," is Garrett's terse reply. He won't let her back down now.

She stares at him, defiant, and for a moment he wonders if he's pushed her too far, if she'll say _that_ word, the one that will end tonight's experiment before it even starts, but she doesn't. With a defeated sigh she turns and bends over, her hands flat on the bed.

"Good girl," Garrett tells her, running his large hand down her back before flipping up her skirt.

Going to his knees once more, he pulls the fabric of her panties to the side and places a gentle kiss on each cheek of her pert ass. Spreading it apart, he stares for a moment before his tongue darts out and lays a wet stripe across her hole. He can't help but grin as she yelps and mewls and tries to push back against his face.

So he gives it to her, rewarding her for how much she's already pushed herself tonight. He tongues her until she's wet and loose and her hips are moving of their own accord—against his face, against the bed, trying to get _more, more, more_. Garrett stops and hears her whimper of frustration. He sees her hand clench and unclench the comforter beneath her, desperately battling her desire to grab her cock and finish the job, but knowing she doesn't have permission to do so.

Garrett lubes his fingers and the plug, and after slicking Alice up properly he's sliding the soft silicone into her ass, watching her stretch to accommodate it before closing up tight around the base. Gripping the ring at the bottom he tugs at it playfully, eliciting a round of curses from Alice's mouth.

He slaps her ass and admonishes, "Nice girls don't use such language."

She straightens and gives him a sour look. "I'm _not_ a nice girl."

Laughing, he leans forward and kisses her before whispering, "I know. It's why I'm going to do so very many filthy things to you tonight."

They're heading up to the house when she balks again.

"I can't. I can't do this," she says and stops walking.

"Yes, you can," Garrett tells her. "You can, and you will."

Alice is shaking her head obstinately and muttering. "Why? Why this?" she asks, although they've already been through it.

He crowds her up against the fence and kisses her. "Because _I_ like it. I like to see you like this. I _like_ knowing that even though you don't want to, you're doing this for me, and want everyone in that house to know it too. I want to show you off, show everyone how lucky I am. You look amazing and I can't wait to fuck you in that skirt."

Garrett kisses her again. "Besides," he says as his hand reaches down to stroke her hard dick, "you like it too, like how ashamed and dirty it makes you feel. Your cock hasn't been soft since I walked into the bedroom. So give it up to me, Alice. Trust me to take you where you need to go."

Looking up at him with wide, luminous eyes she nods.

"Good girl," he tells her.

Inside, the party is in full swing, and Alice clings to Garrett's hand. He puts his arm around her, comforting, solid. "Don't worry," he tells her. "I've got you."

After an hour of mingling, Garrett sits down and beckons Alice to stand between his legs. She is still uncomfortable in this public setting, but not as nervous as before. Garrett wants to push her further. He runs his hands up her legs and under her skirt, fingers hooking into the panties beneath and starts to pull them down.

Eyes wide and panicked, she grips his wrists tightly. Garrett looks at her hands and then back to her face. He says nothing but his expression is enough, and she lets go as if burned. She knows she'll pay for that. His eyes are locked on hers as he drags the fabric down her legs. When he reaches her ankles, he taps her leg and she lifts one, then the other foot. He gathers the panties and slips them into his pocket.

Alice's hard cock is now lewdly tenting her skirt, and her hands are clenching the hem. Garrett slouches down a bit in the chair, unbuttons his pants and tells her, "Suck me."

She kneels gracefully, trying to keep covered, but when she leans forward to take him in her mouth, his hand stretches out and flips the skirt up onto her back, exposing her, exposing that oh-so-pink ring peeking out from her ass. Her face flames crimson and she hesitates, but his hand moves to the back of her head holding her in place while his other traces her lips with his fingers before tapping her cheek lightly.

"Open," he tells her, and when she complies he pushes her head down. Not too hard or too fast, he doesn't want to choke her, but with a firmness that won't brook refusal.

She glances up at him once more, and he can see the shame and arousal in her eyes, but she licks her lips and slides them over the head of his prick. Her tongue teases the tip for a moment, and then she sucks him down to the base, her nose buried in his curls. His hand holds her there—one second, two, three—and then holds her for an extra beat that just skirts this side of discomfort.

Garrett hears the quiet murmurs around him—the groaned _fuck_ and the whispered _gorgeous_, hears the susurration of zippers and the soft, slick sound of a hand bringing someone off—and he knows she hears it too. He lets her back up and allows her to set her own pace, relishes the look of her lips stretched over his cock, wet and red and swollen. Alice's fingers dig into his thighs and her hips are moving, seeking something they aren't going to find any time soon.

When Garrett comes it's with a growl, and he can hear several others follow suit, but his eyes are only on his girl as she swallows and then licks him clean before resting her head against his leg and closing her eyes. He languidly strokes her hair as he recovers.

After a few minutes he tucks himself back into his pants and pulls Alice to her feet. He feels her try to rub against him and laughs, reaching under her skirt. Gripping the ring of the plug, he gently jiggles and twists it, pushing and pulling until Alice's knees threaten to give out from under her and her moans have attracted more of an audience.

"You're so beautiful," Garrett tells her. "Everyone is watching you." He knows this will embarrass her, knows she's ashamed. But he also knows she'll be turned on, knows that if he were to just touch her cock, she'd probably come with a mortified gasp.

He keeps going. "They loved seeing you on your knees for me, sucking me. _Loved_ seeing that pink plug up your ass and the way your hips kept fucking the air."

She tries to bury her face in his chest, but he doesn't let her. He grips her chin and makes her look at him, reveling in the burn of her blush from the tips of her ears down. "But you disappointed me," he tells her, and she realizes he hasn't forgotten that moment when she gripped his wrists, when she tried to stop him from taking what's his.

Walking down the hall to another room, Alice tries to figure out what her punishment will be. She dreads and welcomes it in turn. The sound of footsteps behind them reminds her that they have an audience, one that isn't finished with them, and she stumbles. Garrett's hand steadies her and he whispers, "I know you can do this."

She straightens up.

It's a matter of minutes until he has Alice positioned as he wants. She's bent over a bench, her hands gripping the legs. Garrett has stripped her down to her corset and skirt, which is once more pushed up and exposing her ass. A mirror has been placed a few feet in front of her.

"Keep your eyes open," he instructs her, and she obeys.

Garrett moves behind her, tall and commanding. His long, sandy hair is pulled back and she watches as he flexes his shoulders and stretches. She follows the lean lines of his body to his arms and down, to his hands that hold her so well, and fingers that always give her so much pleasure.

The first time his hand connects with her ass she's surprised. She shouldn't be, but she was so caught up in watching him she'd stopped paying attention to what he was actually doing. He continues to pepper her ass, and her cock gets harder and harder. It isn't the spanking that's the punishment. No, he's just winding her up.

He stops after ten and retrieves something from his pocket. She can't tell what is in his hand, but he reaches around her and a minute later she feels the tight constriction of a cock ring.

No, the spanking definitely isn't the punishment.

Another ten swats on her backside and she knows that if the ring wasn't in place she would have come by now. She knows he knows it too.

After thirty her ass is throbbing with heat and her dick is pulsing in time with it, and she starts begging.

She begs for him to _stoppleasedon'tstopneverstopohgodplease_.

She begs for him to fuck her, _ohpleasepleasefuckmefuckmefu ckme_.

She begs for release, promises anything if he'll _God please just let her come_.

"Anything?" he asks.

"Yes, God yes," she pants.

He chuckles, and the sound is almost ominous, but she's too wound up to care. Garrett is making everything in her short-circuit, and she can't think of anything beyond what he's doing to her.

His hand trails down her back and then he grasps her ass with both hands, kneading and squeezing. His fingers trace her crack up and down, up and down, until suddenly he grasps that pink ring and pulls. Before she can even register that the plug is gone, he's pushing those long fingers in to her, slicking her up and stretching her, and then they're gone and there's the _pushstretchburn_ of him filling her.

He doesn't pause, just pushes in with one slow thrust until he bottoms out. Chest pressing against her back, he holds them together. She can hear his breathing and knows he's walking the razor's edge, but she can't help herself and clenches her ass tight around him.

Garrett chuckles, and it's dark and low and dirty. "Naughty girl. Now open your mouth."

She does, without question, and a moment later that oh-so-pink plug is being pushed in to her mouth. Her eyes go wide and she tries to spit it out, but his hand is holding it in place.

"You're the one who said it looked like a pacifier," he tells her. "You also said _anything_."

The soft, pink silicone stays in her mouth and she sucks and swallows to keep from choking.

Garrett pulls nearly all the way out and pushes back into her—long, sure strokes, the kind he knows drive her mad. His hand fists in her hair and he pulls her head back up. "Look," he tells her.

The image is utterly debauched. She's being fucked in a corset and skirt, her mouth obscenely sucking on what looks like a large, pink pacifier.

"Look," he tells her again, and she watches as he reaches down to unsnap the ring. His hand wraps around her cock and begins to stroke.

She sees that the room is full of people. All of them are watching her, him—them. One couple is practically fucking standing up, and the guy to the left is rubbing one out shamelessly. They are all blatantly aroused.

_She_ is aroused.

It's mortifying.

"Look," he says a final time, jerking her head back up.

Now when she looks she sees what they all see—a young man submitting himself completely to his lover, and a lover whose sole focus is on the young man beneath him. She sees the young man's trust and his lover's adoration and in that moment everything else fades away.

It doesn't matter how debauched she is or who is watching. The only thing that matters is Garrett and her complete faith and trust in him, in his willingness and ability to take her to this point, to push her and care for her and love her as no one else ever will.

She comes harder than she ever has.

She doesn't even notice when Garrett comes, only that he's laying her down on a couch and is lying next to her as come dribbles down her thigh.

"You with me?" he asks.

Laughter bubbles up from somewhere inside of her. "I'm not even sure I'm still on the same planet," she tells him.

"You were amazing," he tells her. "Are amazing. Fuck, I love you so much."

Later, Garrett fills their tub and strips Alice's clothes off. He washes her carefully, gently removing her make-up, removing every trace of Alice until only his boy stands before him.

He watches Alec stare into their mirror, and enjoys the moment that Alec sees him, himself—them.

"Hey there," he says. "You okay?"

His boy thinks for a moment. "Yeah, I am. I really am. Thank you."

Garrett smiles. "You're welcome."

They fall into their bed and Garrett covers him with kisses. He moves down Alec's chest, enjoying every solid plane and ridge of his slender body. Taking his boy's cock in his mouth, he hollows out his cheeks and sucks hard, until Alec is pulling on his hair and coming.

Moments later fingers wet with lube are sliding into Alec, followed by Garrett's cock. Alec's knees are hooked over Garrett's arms, and Garrett is fucking into him with short, hard strokes. His hand finds Alec's over-sensitized prick, and despite Alec's whimpers he grasps it anyway and squeezes and tugs until it's stiff once more.

Then he slows down.

He allows Alec's legs to fall around his waist and loves him, languid and deep and long. Garrett covers Alec completely with his body, twining their fingers together and holding them above Alec's head. He enjoys the feel of his boy's cock as it rubs between their stomachs, the path slick with sweat and lube and precum.

Garrett takes his boy's mouth with his own and swallows the cries when Alec comes, but when he feels the clench of Alec's ass around him and the wet warmth between them, his orgasm tears through him. He falls to the side, limp and shuddering with emotion.

This time, Alec cleans them up, and when he's done he slides into Garrett's waiting arms, warm and safe and loved.

"Thank you," Garrett says. He pulls Alec closer.

"I . . . I liked it . . . liked Alice more than I thought I would."

"I know."

"Is this—" he starts and stops. "Is she something you want, something you need, more often?"

Garrett looks at him. "No, sweetheart. I mean, I'd love to play with Alice from time to time, but you, Alec, are the only one I need."

Alec smiles and kisses him. Garrett turns off the light and they settle for the night, Alec's small, warm body encased by Garrett's.

"Garrett?" Alec whispers.

"Mhmm."

"I think . . . I think I also like the color pink a lot more now."

Garrett's laugh is low and dirty.

"Good, because it's part of a matched set."


End file.
